


King of the Snakes - Short Hiatus

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, M/M, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Harry and Tom rule over the snake kingdom...





	King of the Snakes - Short Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the heck I’m going with this. Several people had asked me for a Tomarry story so I’m trying:D

Harry walked through the silent manor, hissing softly at the snake on his shoulder.

“You can’t eat Hedwig. I’ve told you a million times, Matei.”

Tom stepped out of a doorway nearby and chuckled. “I see Matei is still giving you trouble with your owl. You can talk with him another time, I’d like to talk with you, love.”

Harry waited patiently while Matei slithered to the floor before following Tom into their rooms.

They took a seat on a couch and Harry put his feet up on Tom’s lap after kicking his shoes off.

“What did you want to talk about, love?” He asked.

“The Ministry has been trying to force us to give up our manor and the snakes we protect so they can sell them as pets! Honestly...” Tom’s eyes flashed dangerously at the thought of those fools keeping his snakes in tiny cages.

“You have a way to stop them.” It was not a question. Harry knew Tom had a plan.

“Yes, I do. And the Ministry is just going to /love/ it. I can’t wait to see the look on the Minister’s face.”

“Well, come on, tell me. Please?” Harry tugged on Tom’s arm, suddenly looking adorable to best manipulate his husband.

“Harry! You know I can’t resist that look! I was going to tell you anyways.” Tom pouted prettily, tickling Harry until he was a giggling mess.

“My plan starts off with finally advertising the fact that we’re living on Salazar Slytherin’s land and that the ministry is trying to take it away out of greed to the Prophet, maybe even Skeeter if we can force her to put us in a positive light. I also suspect they’re trying to take you away from me, so I’m going to tell the public of our marriage and we can put that in the paper too. My plan is to turn the public so The Ministry can’t so much as breathe on us without the public rebelling in outrage.”

“You’re so smart, Tom.” Harry gave him a wicked smile. “But what about the snake part?”

“I hope you can help me there, o genius one.” Tom teased, playing with Harry’s hair.

“What if we made this place unplottable? There’s no challenge in it for us, especially because of our access to Slytherin’s library.”

“So articles, then Unplottable? That solves our problems and we get to rile up everyone against the Ministry. Just my sort of plan!” Tom smirked.

“We can only hope it goes to plan...”


End file.
